Innocence Broken
by Misstress-Malfoy
Summary: When Hermione discovers that the most unlikely person shares


Innocence Broken

Chapter 1

_Another year, another new batch of insults from Malfoy, _Hermione thought to herself. She gazed at herself in the mirror, brushing out her now smooth, silky brown hair. "Why me?" she muttered to no one. Turning around, she left the prefects' bathroom and headed down to breakfast.

"Well, isn't that a first. Hermione, the queen of punctuality, is actually late!" Ron gasped, quite shocked.

A look of horror crossed Hermione's face. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'M LATE?" she almost screamed. Laughter rose from the surrounding sixth year Gryffindors.

"It was just a little first term joke, Hermione. Calm down, or you'll scare the first years!" Harry giggled girlishly. Harry's habit of laughing girlishly didn't really surprise anyone anymore, especially since he and Ron had finally come out of the closet at the end of term feast last year.

She took her seat beside Ron, hungrily snatching up a piece of toast. "Well, where are they?" she muttered between mouths of toast.

"If you're talking about Ginny and Neville, they..."

She cut them off. "No, not Neville and Ginny! The timetables, you git!"

"Well, well, well. The filthy, ugly, know-it-all mudblood queen is still the eager beaver," Malfoy drawled, passing by the table. Crabbe and Goyle, who flanked him on either side, chortled as comment.

She had been thinking about all her wonderful classes when the nasty comment brought her hurtling back to her senses. Blood boiled in her stomach as her hatred for Malfoy seethed. She shot out of her chair and screamed furiously, "NOW LISTEN HERE, MALFOY! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, AND NOT TO MENTION A POOR EXCUSE FOR A PURE BLOOD MOTHER FUCKER! LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! I'M MORE THAN CERTAIN THAT YOU CAN RELEIVE YOUR SEXUAL DEPRAVANCY ON THAT SLAG PANSY! SHE'D BE MORE THAN WILLING, UNLESS SHE'S TOO BUSY WITH YOUR FATHER!"

Silence filled the great hall as every single head turned towards her.

_Oh God, what did I just say? _she thought, feeling quite panicked.

Slowly, a ripple of applause turned into a roaring thunder as every student (except the Slytherins, of course) stood in applause, all thankful that someone had finally given Malfoy what he deserved.

Hermione ran, looking rather pale, out of the great hall, thinking, _Oh God, what is wrong with you, Hermione? What got into you back there? That is not like you to just pop like that!_ Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she ran into one very surprised Professor Snape.

"As amusing as your little outburst back in the Great Hall was, Hermione, might I suggest you curb any urges to do so again?"

She blinked. _Wait, did he just call me what I thought he did? No, I'm just thinking too hard. Why would he call me by my first name? Oh, sod it! Get a grip, Hermione! _

"Sir...I mean, Professor...did you just call me Hermione?" she asked timidly.

Professor Snape paused for a moment. After a brief silence, he said, "Miss Granger, if I ever had any intentions of getting acquainted with any of my students, let me assure you of something. It would not be you!"

She watched him stalk off, then turned around and ran into the prefects' bathroom.

_What the hell, Hermione? You don't like him, so why did that hurt? Greasy gits like Snape never get to you, so what the hell is the matter? You're a prefect, and you're smart. You're perfect. YOU DON'T LIKE SNAPE!_

Hermione crumpled up into a ball of sobs on the floor, where Lavender found her some time later.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

Hermione looked up, shocked that Lavender was in the prefect's bathroom. "How did you get in?"

Lavender blinked confused "Hermione, what are you talking about? You're in the girls' dormitory."

Hermione blinked and looked around. "How...what am I doing in here?"

Professor Snape stood in front of the mirror in his quarters, wondering why he had just done something so nice for someone he had hated for so long.

"She's just a student, and besides, someone could have hurt her if they'd found her," Professor Snape muttered. Something deep inside Professor Snapes heart stirred. "Why does she affect me like this? She is an insufferable know it all!"

Professor Snape left for the dungeons and his sixth year Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class.

Hermione was dreading that class, as well as seeing the Potions Master, who was making her feel very peculiar. But most of all, she was dreading having to look into the face of that vile blonde sex god, Malfoy.

"Hermione? Um, why are you staring at Professor Snape?" Ron asked, halfway through the class.

She screeched and dropped the glass vial she was holding. "What? Don't be silly! Why would I stare at him?"

_Because, you like him, don't you, Hermione? _

_No! God, no! I don't like him. He is ugly, and greasy...but oh, so smart and cunning..._

_Wait! Crap! No, stop thinking like that!_

"Hermione!"

She snapped back to the class room. Everyone was looking at her, shocked expressions on their face.

"Miss Granger! For the fifth time, why did you drop my last vial of powdered horn of unicorn? YOU CARELESS GIRL! 15 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Professor Snape bellowed.

She looked at Professor Snape with tears in her eyes "Sir...I...I'm..."

She burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Little did Hermione know that said blonde sex god was waiting in the shadows for her. For the second time in one day, Hermione ran right into someone. That someone just happened to be Malfoy. Malfoy blinked down at Hermione, seemingly surprised, before he smiled sweetly, tilted her head up and kissed her softly. Hermione let out a shallow gasp.


End file.
